


Round and Round Again

by JoytotheWorld



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Book, Canon - Movie, Character Death, F/M, Fix-It, Groundhog Day, Groundhog Day AU, M/M, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, POV First Person, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoytotheWorld/pseuds/JoytotheWorld
Summary: Ori is cursed to relive their journey until the company succeeds; it takes a very long time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Round and Round Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126948) by [Antarctica_or_bust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctica_or_bust/pseuds/Antarctica_or_bust). 



[](http://s208.photobucket.com/user/MewFoxy/media/Round%20and%20Round%20Again.png.html)

Cover Art by Me

| 

### Download

  
[MP3](http://download1648.mediafireuserdownload.com/r77xe606ht0g/t2pfw1qr736x25c/Round+and+Round+Again+with+music.mp3) with music  
  
[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6rdj4vyx2p3c4q4/Round+and+Round+Again.mp3) without music  
  
[~~M4B~~]() with or without music (Will load if requested)  
  
---|---  
  
### Streaming Audio

### Music

Here It Goes Again - OK Go  



End file.
